


Perfect Together

by SkinSlave



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Marilyn Manson - Fandom
Genre: Cock Tease, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Makeup, Oral Sex, Panties, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strip Tease, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinSlave/pseuds/SkinSlave
Summary: A long-standing relationship and a brand-new toy lead to an exhilarating experience.TW: tastefully explicit sex, spanking, teasing, off-camera grilled cheese.





	Perfect Together

"Nice hat," I teased, ducking through the door. "No one would ever know it's you."

He laughed and took the ball cap off. His smile was wide and boyish. It fit his personality, if not his public persona. He threw the hat into the chair by the door and locked the chain. I dropped my bag next to the chair.

"It's not my fault you have such a hard-on for the makeup," he chuckled. "If you let me go _au_ _naturale_ , I wouldn't have to worry about being recognized when I open the door."

I couldn't deny it, I loved the classic Manson look: pale skin, smoky eyes, red lips. I'd loved it long before we met and I knew I'd take my fetish to the grave. Looking at him then, perfectly painted, I still had butterflies.

"I'm sorry that it makes you nervous," I said, stroking his cheek. "I'm so lucky that you put up with me."

He cradled my face in his hands and smiled broadly. My heart raced. His eyes kissed me first, moving over my lips. He leaned down and took my mouth. He was slow and hot, searching. I couldn't even kiss back, I was so breathless. It didn't matter how many times we were together. Every kiss hello was the first kiss to me.

"So," Marilyn giggled, pulling back, "what did you bring me?"

I grabbed my bag and headed to the kitchen. The place he was staying, the place he always stayed when he was in town, was a brick loft with a mancave feel. It was expansive with a full bar and seating for 20 or more. We hardly used anything but the stove, the tv and the bed. I set the bag on the table and started unloading it.

"White bread... Butter... Cheddar..." As I took things out, he moved them to a counter or the fridge. "Cheesecake... Movies... Soda..."

My hand closed around a shape and, without thinking, I pulled it out. He cocked an eyebrow and laughed. I realized too late that I was holding a leather paddle with SLUT cut out of the top layer, backwards. It was meant to be a surprise.

"This is for later," I said, wagging a finger.

"Really? Because it looks like it's for right now."

Marilyn came around the table toward me. His slow, measured steps were deceptive. He had speed when he needed it. I knew I couldn't outrun those long legs, so I stood my ground.

"You need to eat first," I scolded. "Don't you know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day?"

"Well, I think you're the most important meal of the day."

He took the toy from me and put it between his teeth. It was a cheap shot. The black leather, the platinum grill, the burgundy lips. He narrowed his eyes and growled. I felt the vibration in my thighs.

"I... uhm..."

I had run out of argument. Marilyn tapped the paddle against his hand and grinned devilishly. He took a step forward and I moved backward. He herded me with his body until the back of my knees hit the bed.

"I think you know what you need to do," he said, biting his bottom lip.

I shook my head. As much as I wanted to please him, I wanted to tease him even more. It had taken countless meetings for us to get to this point. There had been so many stops and starts, tears and tries and tantrums. We'd finally reached a point of being completely comfortable, perfect together. I wanted to enjoy it to the fullest.

Marilyn's eyes flashed. He raised a hand to my cheek, cradling it gently. His thumb rubbed my bottom lip. His fingers moved to my throat, barely brushing the skin, raising goosebumps. I lifted my chin in invitation.

The corners of his mouth turned down and he tightened his grip. He turned, moving me until I was facing the bed. Without releasing his grip, he sat. His dark jeans creaked. I could see down his shirt, the angles of his self-aggrandizing tattoo.

"Now," Marilyn said softly. "Are you going to be a problem for me?"

I shook my head. My skin tingled in anticipation.

"Then strip."

He released me and I slowly removed my flats, t-shirt and jeans. I had bought a new bra and panty set for the occasion. It was his favorite style - black and barely there. He ogled me for a moment, then slid toward the edge of the bed, presenting his lap.

Dutifully, I bent over his knee. He rubbed my ass with his hand, then the paddle. The leather was cool and I could feel the cutouts. He hiked my panties up, exposing more skin, and brought the paddle down.

The first strike was divine. I imagined my ass with SLUT now emblazoned on it. It must've amused him. He traced the shapes with his finger. I relaxed under his touch just in time for his spanking to resume.

As Marilyn covered my ass with naughty words, I squirmed and moaned. He gripped the back of my neck with his free hand to hold me still. Still, I was able to wriggle enough to feel his growing erection through his pants. By the time he stopped, my entire body was on fire.

He directed me to stand a few feet from the bed. He locked eyes with me and began to slowly unbutton his shirt. My breath quickened. He rubbed his chest and blew me a kiss. His shoulders emerged. He leaned back seductively.

I took a step toward him, but he snapped his fingers and shook his head. I had provoked him. Now it was his turn.

The boots and jeans came off, leaving his pale, tattooed body in a pair of black underwear. He moved to the head of the bed and leaned back on a stack of pillows.

He cleared his throat and curled his finger, beckoning me closer. When I reached the edge of the bed, he held his hand up to stop me. I figured he would tease me for a few moments, then invite me into the bed. Wrong.

Marilyn gripped his erection through his underwear, licking his lips lecherously. One arm folded behind his head and he hiked his hips. Slowly, he writhed, like a sex-starved whore. I wanted so much to pounce on him, but he hadn't released me. Frustrated, I knit my fingers and pressed my thighs together.

He needed both hands to free his cock. It was as beautiful then as the first time I saw it. He gripped it near the base, letting me see its size and gentle curve. It was proud and filled to near-bursting. My mouth watered.

I looked back into his face. He was smirking. The contrast of his platinum teeth and his deep merlot lips was electric. I kept my eyes on him and tentatively stroked the gusset of my panties. He didn't stop me.

Instead, he spit into his palm and continued the show. His hand slicked up and down his cock, pausing at the end of each downstroke. While he massaged his erection with one hand, he rubbed his chest with the other. Exaggerated sighs and moans poured from his mouth. He bucked his hips and fluttered his eyelids.

My fingers pressed firmly, rubbing my clit through my panties. My breath was already thick and my thighs trembled. I knew he could see me being driven wild by his performance. The fact that he was watching was just as exciting for me as the sight of him enjoying himself.

With a gasp, he let go of his cock. It throbbed, bouncing off of his stomach. His tongue swiped across his painted lips. He looked delicious. I held my fingers still, afraid of cumming before even reaching the bed. My mouth hung open, my chest heaving.

"Would you like to join me?" Marilyn purred.

"Yes."

"Are you done being a tease?"

I nodded and bit my lip. I would've agreed to anything. He grinned at my impatience. He curled his finger and I practically jumped on the bed. I joined him on the pillows and pulled him into a kiss.

Marilyn tasted like sweat and sugar. He tasted like need. His tongue searched mine. I traced his jaw with my fingertips, dragged my nails down his chest. When my groping hand found his cock, he sighed into my mouth.

I moved down and kissed the head. It was white-hot velvet. My tongue ran in circles around it, drawing it, bit by bit, into my mouth. I moaned when it hit the back of my tongue. The vibration made him twitch.

He tangled his fingers in my hair as I sucked. Although I'd never gotten used to taking him down my throat, I had learned how to push a few of his buttons. I pressed my tongue against the most sensitive parts. My fingers stroked the inches that wouldn't fit, just firm enough. When he began to rock his hips, I came up for air. I didn't want him to blow just yet.

He pulled me up for another kiss, deep and smooth. He skillfully unhooked my bra and took his time appreciating my breasts. He caressed them perfectly. I wasn't the only one who had learned a thing or two. He soon had me moaning and clawing his shoulders.

He rolled on top of me and licked my neck. I shivered and ran my fingers through his hair. He planted kisses over my neck and shoulder, nibbling and then biting firmly. I was shuddering and moaning, a sure sign I was close. He tugged my panties to one side and pushed two fingers inside of me.

I came hard, arching my back. He continued to kiss me. His lips moved across my chest and up to my mouth. I came back to earth breathlessly. I could smell Marilyn's lipstick and knew that I was covered in it.

When he lifted his head, my suspicion was confirmed. He looked vampiric, smeared with rich red stains. It was a wild and passionate look that I found intoxicating. I couldn't wait any longer and neither, apparently, could he.

Holding my panties to the side, he slid into me. I couldn't hold in a gutteral moan. My legs wrapped around his hips, drawing him in. He held still for a moment before his desire took over.

Marilyn's thrusts began as slow, deep movements. I loved his weight on me and I urged him on. My hands explored his skin from his shoulders to his ass. I scratched him gently and pulled him closer. He rewarded me with a curious hand on my breasts.

Soon he was moving with urgency. My body rocked with every plunge. I could taste his heat. Our voices melted together, moans and whimpers.

When he was close, Marilyn closed his eyes and dropped his chin. He bit his lips. I reached down and rubbed my clit, determined to finish with him. It didn't take long.

I bucked my hips to meet his as I came. My spasms pushed him over the edge. I could feel every wave filling me. He buried his cock to the hilt and shook. He rumbled and moaned and sighed, and fell into my arms.

Even spent and slick with sweat, I loved him. I stroked his back and shoulders while he came down. He lifted on his elbows and kissed me. His hair was plastered to his forehead. I pushed it back and looked into his streaked, sexy face. He cleared his throat.

"I might," Marilyn rasped, "be ready for breakfast."

We both laughed but neither of us moved. Being in the moment, limp and languid, felt so right. Eventually, we would go clean up. I would make him a grilled cheese and he would pick out a movie. But for the moment, all we wanted was to breathe.

For the moment, we were perfect together.


End file.
